Brave Frontier Wiki:Chat/Logs/18 July 2016
11:07 dead chat 11:10 guys, i didnt get a unit form a summon at all and i didnt get my gems .-. 11:10 back 11:52 ok is there anything to look out for on floor 80? 11:52 uh..strong bosses 11:53 This is somehow my first run .-. 11:53 well gratz.. you got higher than me 11:53 on my first run anywat 11:53 anyway* 11:54 I want growth device 11:59 ded chat 12:00 btw 12:00 why was GL FH delayed??? 12:00 just got wupped on by Grah and Owen 12:03 idk if someone can link a reason why ti got delayed? 12:06 maybe a mod could 12:06 * OMEHASUPREME looks at lin 12:06 There are multiple reasons as to why it would be delayed. 12:06 Perhaps they are running through some issues. 12:07 that timing to meh comment was creepy 12:07 that* 12:08 that feel when me and my friends guild are only lv 6 12:08 at least we have 20% zel and karma 12:09 lol I'm a lone guil xD 12:10 rip lel 12:10 its saddening aint it 12:10 u wanna join my friends lel 12:11 but I don't know your friends xD 12:11 doesnt matter 12:11 besides what yall got to offer meh 12:11 i mean we have 20% more karma and monies 12:11 we eventually will get xp boost 12:11 rej 12:11 sure 12:12 hmm ok just PM ur friend code thing 12:12 im halfway through the episode, and i want to stop watching already 12:12 and ill send it to him 12:12 gimmie a sec 12:13 hahaha pingu on youtube autoplay 12:16 wow.. even this updated 12:16 anyway.. my friend code is this: 4666652739 12:19 alright pm'ed him Omeha 12:19 he should send soon 12:19 k 12:19 btw, what we are contributing towards is the last msg i put on guild board, and try to contribute every 4 hour period if u can when you join. 12:20 ok ill try 12:20 yeah its fine if you miss a few 12:20 just dont miss a dayXD 12:20 lol 12:20 plus if you get 500 contribution 12:21 you get promoted 12:21 o.o 12:21 its to allow people who work towards our guild to have a permenant spot 12:21 thts interesting 12:22 yeah, good reward? 12:22 plus I'm on bf everyday... no such thing as missing a day lol 12:22 and yeah 12:22 (yes) 12:23 what lv r u 12:23 203 12:23 also XP Hype tomorrow 12:23 nice 12:23 o.o 12:23 not xp boost 12:23 but super karma 12:23 plus 1/2 energy 12:23 even better 12:23 yeah 12:23 lots of guild xp 12:23 yeah.. 12:24 inb4 in 1-2 days our guild ends up lv 10 12:24 + 12:24 maybe even 11 12:24 maybe 12:25 time to spam reed GGC for guild XP till then 12:26 tryna get back on 12:26 stupid game givn me errors 12:26 weird 12:27 I'm usin my hotspot 12:27 ahh thats why 12:27 BF is not very friendly with those 12:27 not always for me though 12:28 yeah 12:28 more often than not tho 12:28 Bad Blood remix best song ever 12:29 only listen to it for Kendricks parts 12:30 forgot reed GGC has nevsky 12:30 >.> 12:30 lol 12:40 dead chat again? 12:40 rip suljko 12:40 yeah 12:40 its ded 12:43 nope 12:43 psyche 12:43 went to eat 12:44 well I just beat lucius 12:44 he left 12:44 damnit 12:44 o well 12:44 gratz 12:44 i wanna beat ark 12:44 thanks 12:44 Idk how I even did that 12:44 but screw his dang 40% HP insta kill 12:45 half the time at least 1 unit is dead 12:45 so he does fatal rave 12:45 and ded 12:45 never fought him so... 12:45 trial 007? 12:46 nope.. 12:46 rip 12:46 stuck at trial 6 12:46 dont bring stealth 12:47 yeah don't have any lol 12:47 good 12:47 then just use guide 12:47 shouldnt be too bad 12:47 bahhh... imma go for et 12:47 afla 12:47 ?* 12:47 just guard at specific thresholds 12:48 yeah... 12:48 yeah^ 12:48 ^ 12:48 where u come from 12:48 i fell asleep 12:48 then woke up just now 12:48 lol 12:48 It's pretty easy to brute force him at this point 12:48 mich I have no nukers 12:48 just "units" 12:49 just mitigate 12:49 and guard 12:49 then do it the usual way 12:49 no need to nuke 12:49 nothing he does is threatening 12:49 anyone can become nukers with enough offensive buffs 12:49 god...thtll be forever 12:49 like Karl becoming a normal hit nuker 12:49 oh well 12:49 none of the KOF are worth it 12:49 i do wanna see Rugal 12:49 why? 12:50 terry has an omni 12:50 idk Terry as an omni just kinda sucks overall 12:50 he has a self miti 12:50 that conflicts with all miti 12:50 ok what bout iori or kyo then 12:50 maybe tho 12:50 se 12:50 though they aint here yet 12:50 yeah 12:50 mai lmao 12:50 bewbs... 12:51 she kills wit bewbs 12:51 stealing the words outta my mouth 12:51 inb4 smash bros crossover 12:51 next time 12:51 they already have bayonetta 12:51 we don't need another one 12:52 it would be funny 12:52 le game and watch unit 12:52 plz 12:52 or Robin 12:52 meh.. 12:52 Hm... I should've UBB'd on wave 4 more often... 12:52 xD 12:53 endless? 12:53 mich you died? 12:53 How could I die on Terminus? 12:53 ... JP servers... 12:53 why JP 12:53 nvm 12:53 if ya noob 12:53 anyway Global doesn't have FH yet 12:54 I'm still on endless, does Lucius spawn again at some point? 12:54 nope 12:54 just once 12:54 ok good 12:54 every 100 floors, iirc 12:54 trying to get floor 200 12:54 Hm... Now that I notice 12:54 phew... that's good to know 12:54 it's just the same for evvery 100th floor 12:54 every wave except wave 3 is all NPCs 12:54 ... 12:55 what spheres for selena? 12:55 I fought an Omni Atro 12:55 rize and co., starters, lucius 12:55 I'm just gonna keep autoing I guess 12:55 uh lexida ofc 12:55 well duh 12:55 other one plz 12:55 rize... 12:55 why not Curative 12:55 I gave mine Legwand Gem and somethin 12:55 device? 12:55 Tis better to UBB on forgotten NPCs than Paris 12:56 5 outta the 7 are 7* 12:56 talkin bout story heroes 12:56 I want a summoner unit already 12:57 uh Karl? 12:57 ? 12:57 hes a summoner 12:57 .. 12:57 Ii meant a unit of the player 12:57 *I 12:57 oh 12:58 karl seria lugina paris owen grahdens, griff, krantz, libera, kafka, iris, rhoa, future 3rd and 4th summoner 12:58 -,- 12:58 lol 12:58 hes said em al 12:58 just relised 12:58 3rd and 4th are Stein and Leila 12:58 :^) 12:58 when Randolph does 130% rec to atk UBB buff 12:58 Selena is gonna be dumb 12:58 Randolph overplayed 12:58 randolph unhype anyways 12:59 just like tht raven chick 12:59 since it came out 12:59 * Justbeho runs 12:59 i like using Randolph as a tri stat buff 12:59 pain in the azz in colo and arena 12:59 that stacks with others 12:59 lel 12:59 deal with 12:59 that one hit kill 12:59 Juno lead in Colo woo 12:59 Hey, could someone help me with a small team composition issue I'm having? 12:59 People still use it? I'm surprised 12:59 yeah Ravenna is used in arena colo 12:59 uh I might help... 01:00 Randolph was a c**t in CA 01:00 Then again, most of my friends are pingus who keep changing leads 01:00 kek 01:00 screw ravenna 01:00 treu 01:00 lel 01:00 i had a friend that tried evolving grafl to 6* but failed 01:00 ravenna cant one shot me 01:00 XD 01:00 Shag wats the issue? 01:00 I'm currently using Allanon, Kira, Krantz, and Atro for a mono-light team. Is putting Sirius on there a good idea? 01:00 feel bad for you guy 01:00 Rite... Time to prepare some XP boosters 01:00 s 01:00 so he stayed with grafl 4* and left it 01:00 uh... 01:00 Sirius and Krantz OE? 01:01 is terrible? 01:01 yes 01:01 * Justbeho runs 01:01 Sirius should be on that squad yes 01:01 Atro and Sirius clash with tristat but if yer gonna Auto it shouldn't be a problem 01:01 Krantz and Atro are OE, I could OE Sirius if I'm gonna put him on the team. 01:01 uhm 01:01 Sirius > kira 01:01 Just make Sirius go before Atro 01:01 yes that's fine 01:02 Yeah, I know Kira's not that good. He was my very first summon and I'm kind of personally attached to him. 01:02 howd it go from me helping to the whole chat helping in two seconds? 01:03 kira > azurai (in power according to lore) 01:05 how is Lexida and Impiety? 01:05 would work 01:05 not bad 01:05 I mean if she has an immunity to Stats its pointless 01:05 other than that sure 01:05 nope 01:05 just extra stats and such 01:05 lol that's my selena btw 01:06 just lexida for now 01:06 plus it nulls ewd 01:06 however she is guardian 01:06 but i can live with that 01:06 mines an anima xD 01:06 nice 01:07 just like Krantz 01:07 ill have slighty less HP 01:07 lol 01:07 but should not matter that much 01:07 Screw Anima. Breaker > all 01:07 lel 01:07 no 01:07 guardian > all 01:07 breaker avant 01:07 * Suljko101303 with breaker melord and lara on JP 01:07 it will guard you 01:07 same Omeha 01:07 beats all 01:07 i got a breaker omni avant 01:07 it's a guardian. i need a guardian 01:08 I wanta lavarza 01:08 is really good imo 01:08 selena should be a decent replacement for Layla 01:08 i use him all the time 01:08 I realize that Juno + Ark lead is really good on endless 01:08 if i had one 01:08 ikno 01:08 plus it adds an element i dont have 01:08 better than vermilion UBB 01:09 I realize that boredom makes me do outrageous things 01:09 again? 01:09 higher percentage > 33% 01:09 Mich, what did you do this time 01:09 plus revives all units not just one 01:10 I did it again 01:10 http://i.imgur.com/ygT0Mlo.png 01:10 omfg 01:10 why do you do this Mich 01:10 your a legend 01:10 109th times the charm? 01:10 All of them only had Adaptation Jewel too 01:10 its still loading don't tell meh 01:10 fun things 01:10 MICH PLS 01:10 * Pacapound dies 01:10 confirmed mich is a god 01:10 Adaptation and Astral Robe 01:11 kek 01:11 I still have yet to beat KM 01:11 Astral Robe 01:11 .-. 01:11 .... 01:11 Adaptation Jewel 01:11 what did i just see. 01:11 did you just DoT him to death 01:11 wow 01:11 >.> 01:11 sigh... do all of you love rubbing it in my faces that ill never get there? 01:12 Omeha 01:12 XD 01:12 you will 01:12 dude 01:12 ive tried all month 01:12 no avail 01:12 JUST BELIVE 01:12 wasn't it Cirno who did that though? 01:12 You gonna be the next MrNatsuki? 01:12 Are you like, dying to Mora or something 01:12 actually that's an understatement 01:13 ive tried ever since I left high school 01:13 errr...graduated 01:13 that was back in May 01:13 at least Natsuki cleared it in 500+ tries 01:13 I don't really understand what's stopping you 01:14 the lack of stealth units, luck 01:14 strategy 01:14 You can always bring a stealth friend 01:14 ^ 01:14 revives 01:14 * Suljko101303 sits in corner 01:14 stealth for what? 01:14 salon? 01:14 kalon 01:14 Kalon yea 01:14 Ew GE mechanics 01:14 boo 01:14 I'm assuming Kalon EX 01:14 Absolutely Disgusting 01:14 EW mich 01:14 the lack of stealth friends 01:14 i had to do kalon the normal way 01:14 twice 01:14 Your mom is abso- 01:14 and the lack of OE crystals 01:14 there's no need 01:15 that's all that's stopping meh 01:15 not like he'll let you UBB, anyways 01:15 OE Crystals? 01:15 hi hi 01:15 Hero 01:15 just bolt from kalon every 5 min 01:15 hey hosi 01:15 Well 01:15 so he dont GLC u 01:15 Revives are actually not a big deal 01:15 same with OD crystals 01:15 bolt? 01:15 guys, whos the best nuker for FH ? 01:15 You just have to actually start crafting them 01:15 bolt=run 01:15 Avant 01:16 Rize 01:16 OE Avant 01:16 always 01:16 excluding avant XD 01:16 it's not that hard to farm anyways 01:16 Bring a Randolph friend 01:16 He's better than Hadaron and Nyami in terms of LS 01:16 don't have any 01:16 lel 01:16 sulio 01:16 Borrow one 01:16 friend 01:16 So nyan 01:16 me 01:16 ME 01:16 Ask Suljko 01:16 how's life in boon guild? 01:16 He has Randolph profile pic :P 01:16 xd i told you I aint lucky 01:16 Idk 01:16 i hear rize, any other nuker for FH apart of avant 01:16 literally 01:16 suljiko help meh 01:16 i have Randy lead always 01:17 sure friend 01:17 what about the guild? 01:17 ill request after i farm some crystals 01:17 for XP 01:17 It's like lv10 01:17 So nyan 01:17 for selena 01:17 lol 01:17 who's contributing other than verse, yap, straws and lin? 01:17 DonQ 01:17 He's more pingu than Yap 01:17 (Y) 01:17 I'm doing what i can 01:17 pinguing or no? 01:17 Didn't you ragequit Global? 01:17 i think benny there is a pingu too 01:18 * OMEHASUPREME runs 01:18 because if not, I contribute 01:18 Me? 01:18 nah 01:18 your names benny? 01:18 I'm leaving it 01:18 DonQ has more CP than Yap 01:18 not quitting it 01:18 Quest 01:18 guys what do you think about this team againts avant GGC 01:19 Lemme run through Kalon 01:19 ok, I got Ordas, what do I do 01:19 sirius lead selena eze krantz allanon and lala friend ? 01:19 nuke till 30% 01:19 then die 01:19 then nuke for 30% to zero 01:19 * Pacapound runs 01:19 you might wanna bring two migitators 01:19 otherwiser 01:19 otherwise* 01:19 Oh wait 01:19 krantz is good though 01:19 ded 01:19 BTW 01:19 wat 01:19 Ordas Derva does a ST buff wipe attack every 3 turns 01:19 the second mitigator is lala 01:19 fixed 160% HP damage 01:19 oh 01:19 I don't have my pic of Kalon 01:19 lel 01:20 its one hit 01:20 If that's EX, bring reviver 01:20 ok I didn't die, good 01:20 I cleared it with 1 miti, it was super easy 01:20 O ye nyan 01:20 my inventory exploded 01:20 ? 01:20 since I died at Floor 119 01:20 gratz 01:20 kik 01:21 Now to see what my high score wil be 01:21 lv 137 selena 01:21 so close 01:21 >.> 01:21 Hey Omeha, can I see ur units? 01:22 uh how much nuking is even possible? 01:22 got to meh profile page 01:22 and scroll down till u see Brave Frontier Units 01:22 and lv 150 01:22 a lot of nuking omeha 01:22 >.> 01:22 ok 01:23 click on the word profile xD 01:24 ok ill send friend request omeha 01:24 k 01:24 Dark armor Reis? 01:24 yeah 01:25 cant change the image sadly 01:25 I feel like KM is harder than endless 01:25 to that... 01:25 inb4 floor 200 is KM 01:25 * IoNick Comet shivers 01:26 I'm at floor 115 I think 01:26 benny plz tell me u jokin... 01:26 Pffft 01:26 misasagi > KM 01:26 ok sent Omeha 01:26 O_O 01:26 also what cant u change Reis? 01:26 the image idk how to change it 01:26 misasagi has lots of restrictions 01:27 ill figure that out for you 01:27 ES and Sphere Lock, no fire units, no fire buffing units 01:27 Leader of your main party 01:27 EG party 1' 01:27 so many of my ark friends have almost the same sp for some reason 01:27 does KM have that? No 01:27 that's what determines friend lead 01:27 thetefore KM is ez 01:28 @sul wait you talkin to me 01:28 I need halp then 01:28 I failed so many times in KM' 01:28 KM? 01:28 Korean Master? 01:29 I'm gonna attempt again 01:29 lol 01:29 lel 01:29 * IoNick Comet prepares for salt 01:29 now to ishgria 01:29 fun times 01:29 ugh... 01:29 O ye beho 01:29 you saw the new KM? 01:29 korean is best 01:29 Is there any way to view your units stats mid-dungeon? I remember seeing something about this. 01:29 oh it's beho 01:29 new KM? 01:29 * Rejiti glares intently 01:29 https://i.redd.it/8ijpjlxpeq9x.jpg 01:29 sha 01:29 hold your unit 01:29 you hold over unit 01:29 HAHAHA 01:29 then you can click to see each units stats 01:29 dang it stealin meh thunder again 01:30 But holding the unit brings up the swipe directions for Brave Bursts? 01:30 that guy aint even korean 01:30 i think i had a 90K Randolph atk at one point 01:30 no 01:30 Not the portrait 01:30 not the image 01:30 holding unit on field 01:30 click the sprite 01:30 not portrit 01:30 the units themselves 01:30 Oh, okay. Thank you guys. 01:30 You all suck at explaining 01:30 * OMEHASUPREME slaps mich 01:31 well what ya expect theres 500 of us talking 01:31 maybe slapping wasn't the best option 01:31 * Justbeho counts the people in the lounge 01:31 less than 20 01:31 * OMEHASUPREME pulls mich's hair 01:31 20 > 500 01:31 logic 01:31 * OMEHASUPREME shoot benny 01:31 * IoNick Comet shoots Omeha 01:32 its called speaking metaphorically 01:32 I'm a machine mate 01:32 screw english 01:32 bullets don't work on meh 01:32 >screw english 01:32 screw english conventions 01:32 >using english 01:32 should i use korean then? 01:32 No 01:32 아아앙 01:32 nyan u get a look at meh units 01:32 Yea 01:32 wow 01:32 . 01:32 just wow 01:32 Ban him, he's not speaking English 01:32 nyan forced me 01:32 I see ban 01:32 wow 01:33 * Crimson Storm Mich prepares multi ban 01:33 You did it yourself 01:33 xD 01:33 paris changed a lot from grand gaia to ishgria 01:33 holy 01:33 >.> 01:33 * OMEHASUPREME gets popcorn 01:33 Wait 01:33 sul u haven't been to ishgria yet? 01:33 nope 01:33 o.o 01:33 just got there 01:33 I wonder what strikethrough would look like with Korean 01:33 your in for a surprise 01:33 lazy questing 01:33 lol 01:33 아아앙 01:33 aka KM 01:33 later 01:33 i sense ban worthy material 01:33 Nice it see it doesn't glitch out 01:34 * OMEHASUPREME stares at nyan 01:34 lol 01:35 * Suljko101303 prays for a magress to get 2 turn miti 01:35 he does.. don't he? 01:36 On one of his Enhancements, I believe. 01:36 UBB Judecca? 01:36 well thats 2 turn UBB 01:36 i just want 2 turn 50% 01:36 Oracle Bangles 01:36 Umbra Halcyon Magress 01:36 Magress's Omni has an SP skill for 50% damage reduction to last for 2 turns 01:37 Oracle Bagels 01:37 XD' 01:37 best 01:37 D Man sure does love his bagels 01:37 OMEHASUPREME 01:37 lol 01:37 actually I hate bagels surprisingly 01:37 Bangels...not bagels xD 01:37 Rip Bagels 01:37 but oracle bagels 01:37 best 01:38 doughnut vs bagels 01:38 that is the big question 01:38 The O in Oracle is a bagel 01:38 :O 01:38 they are the heavens delight xD 01:38 Omeha did u accept 01:38 heavens delight? 01:38 bear wit meh 01:38 km likes it? 01:38 KM is a douche 01:38 obvs. 01:38 usin hotspot member? 01:38 not le god 01:39 no...Oracle Cinnammon Rolls 01:39 when sirius is an emberlord 01:39 * Suljko101303 DS 01:39 hey 01:39 hey yugi 01:39 hey yugio master 01:39 hey Yugi 01:39 you really seems like a master of yugio when you spell it wrong 01:39 * Justbeho runs 01:39 bruh 01:40 what 01:40 * OMEHASUPREME summon Genos 01:40 i accidentally mispelled it once 01:40 and it stuck 01:40 * Suljko101303 uses elemental heros 01:40 aand KM just got to phase 2 01:40 yay! 01:40 SuiloD? 01:40 yes 01:40 D_D 01:40 best face NA 01:40 k...Added 01:41 now u haz Randy friend 01:41 who is silva 01:41 who's beat KM 01:41 on GL 01:41 also my friend will add you later 01:41 silva is who silva is 01:41 so dont wrry bout it 01:41 turn 2 01:42 now to work on OE Krantz 01:42 turn 3 01:42 * Suljko101303 wishs i had Krantz 01:42 lmao 01:42 i got lucky 01:42 lol 01:43 omeha 01:43 you got cape? 01:43 ? 01:43 yeah 01:43 my cape doesnt have its krantz... 01:43 100% Mirfah GQ 01:43 RIP' 01:43 EZ... 01:43 * OMEHASUPREME runs 01:43 omeha, you read it wrong 01:43 cape doesnt have krantz, 01:43 ? 01:44 aka yugio aint got krantz 01:44 ikno 01:44 and you say 100% that gq 01:44 * OMEHASUPREME shoots Benny a deathly glarre 01:44 im using cape on Magress rn 01:44 also, turn 4 01:44 KM? lol 01:44 glhf 01:44 yeah 01:44 got to phase 2! 01:45 KM? 01:45 kawaii man 01:45 no, kawaii man is me 01:45 KM? 01:45 Kiss me 01:45 KM is Karna Masta 01:45 korean master? 01:45 nyan so straightforward o///o 01:45 Kiss mom? 01:45 wow...114 Angel Idols 01:45 umm 01:45 stahp... 01:45 ok.. make that 148 01:45 kinda meh 01:46 turn 5 01:46 that feel when i put eternal spiral elgif on Selena 01:46 >.> 01:46 ....no elgif on selena 01:46 the feeling when you dont know what that elgif is because you dont play 01:46 my elgif is random on selena 01:46 Tmw you put Impiety on Drevas 01:46 my selena is op 01:47 even without the second sphere 01:47 20% miti and Good Hot for 2 turns whenever hp is less than 50% 01:47 and it lasts for 2 turns 01:47 tfw reeze lost its armor to its creation 01:47 so even if you heal over 50% next turn 01:47 I have the status null Elgif on my Selena 01:47 still mini miti 01:47 lel i have impiety 01:47 im using Demigod Balance on selena 01:48 basically, just sacred lance 01:48 eww 01:48 ouch... 01:48 Occult Treasure, Beiorgs Armor all the spheres I'm workin on rite now 01:49 i could make like 4-5 beiorgs 01:49 if i wasnt lazy 01:49 Randolph 01:49 yas 01:49 damn azure sphere wont drop 01:49 Im done with all 5 01:49 rip omeha 01:49 ello all, waffles 01:49 herro rhit 01:50 * OMEHASUPREME slaps rhit 01:50 Hi pancake 01:50 tfw i haven't crafted a raid sphere ever in my whole life 01:50 I have 15 beiorg armor :) 01:50 rip rej 01:50 wow 01:50 nicu 01:50 but i can still clear content anyways '3' 01:51 ugh... 01:51 Cause now-a-days 01:51 rej 01:51 A lot of OE's have their own 01:51 id probably just put beiorgs on my Randolph and my silas 01:51 i hate that i don't have enough materials 01:51 have you beat KM on global 01:51 Special sphereee 01:51 btw nyan 01:51 on mildran? 01:51 ? 01:51 i'm not on GL '3' 01:51 is heroes of maple act 1 glitched for ya 01:51 oh 01:51 lol 01:51 Glitched as in how? 01:51 like, it doesnt move on 01:51 from one scene to another 01:51 Dunno 01:51 -,- 01:51 darn 01:51 i cleared it and took a break 01:52 KM was easy sauce on global, beat it within like a day. DArk was harder 01:52 nice 01:52 remember the time karl was hard? 01:52 dArk was hell 01:52 yeah 01:52 ill not do KM till they fix his bug 01:52 tbh 01:52 paralysis was op back then 01:52 i havent got to dArk yet 01:52 after 50% i had to time his 10-turn UBB 01:52 suljko you got charla? 01:52 but these limited dungens in japan are nightmare hard 01:52 yup 01:52 oh 01:52 Hm 01:52 Kalon actually doesn't seem that bad 01:52 anima 01:52 im using grah lead with selena, atro, magress, and charla 01:53 nice 01:53 still bad though 01:53 selena and charla tho 01:53 ehh 01:53 I think I am going to take a break from them since I have gone on tilt 01:53 ok 01:53 bad in as of? 01:53 unit or character 01:53 animation, kit 01:53 Rej 01:53 I'm talking about EX 01:53 oh. 01:53 >_> 01:54 turn 6 01:54 I'm eating... don't bad mouth me when I'm gone 01:54 then EX is a bit hard 01:54 accidentally overdrived selena 01:54 aand OD is over 01:54 selena UBB + Mega UBB 01:54 that reminds me 01:54 lmao mega 01:54 mega hype never came 01:55 turn 7 01:55 * Rejiti runs 01:55 Stealth lasts 2 turns right? 01:55 mega should be pretty hype (or should have been) 01:55 Hmm 01:55 Kalon doesn't revive after GLC is used? 01:55 OE Mega 01:56 lel 01:56 has an AI if you nuke him from 50 -> 0 01:56 Guess not 01:56 Hm 01:56 Should've brought 5 revives 01:56 o well 01:56 drop him to 25 01:56 then murder 01:56 I somehow survived KM nuke 01:56 which one 01:57 nevermind I died.... 01:57 AHHHHHHH 01:57 * IoNick Comet screams on the inside 01:58 now to experiment with a different squad 01:58 what squad? 01:58 k I'm dead 01:58 Ehhh he's not that bad 01:58 Pretty sure you can beat him 01:59 awesome 01:59 > k i'm dead 01:59 > he's not that bad 01:59 I don't think Hero Crystal is even needed for Kalon EX @OMEHA 01:59 nyan pls 01:59 a guy named kranz has krantz lead 01:59 you don't need hero crystal 01:59 bc he'll nuke if you use UBB 01:59 Well yea 02:00 He's super easy up til 25% 02:00 Squad doesn't have enough dmg 02:00 c'mon 02:00 OTK ftw 02:00 * Justbeho runs 02:00 Beho pls, i'm copying the units I have from OMEHA's units 02:00 OTKing oesn't work, anyways 02:00 of course it does 02:01 Too bad Kalon killed Seria 02:01 rip 02:01 i can take one turn and finish ark trial 02:01 one turn at 2 stage gone 02:01 no 02:01 i meant 02:01 you can't otk kalon bc he'll nuke you if you do 02:02 Hm 02:02 i never said nuker 02:02 or nuke 02:02 i said otk 02:02 * Justbeho runs 02:02 Seria Karl Chrome Michele Griff 02:02 *Listen to our Voice* 02:02 Voez 02:02 if you oak kalon 02:02 Voice? 02:02 More like 02:02 he uses Empty Seal: Dysjunct 02:02 and u get rekt 02:03 VOIEZE 02:03 Anyone here who play EU excited about the kof collab they are doing? 02:04 pls 02:04 KoF is full of lies 02:04 Athena Asamiya's 50% damage reflect on ES has a 0% proc rate 02:04 im not kidding 02:04 talling about EU version, where they have limited edition spheres 02:04 oh 02:04 LE spheres 02:05 at least u get free ST 02:05 "cuz we felt like it" 02:05 EU is nicer on the free stuff and community stuff 02:05 but units outdated af 02:05 XD 02:06 Their exclusives are where its at :P 02:06 50 cost 7* 02:06 45-48 technically 02:06 .-. 02:07 JP's highest cost OE is only 48 02:07 xD 02:07 MeLon duo 02:07 but they units so good... except taurus.... he is trash of the utmost 02:07 xD 02:08 Aquarius is just broken, trivializes so much content 02:08 people who don't find melord good 02:08 are worthless to me- 02:09 I would use him..... If I had him! 02:09 * Suljko101303 has 2 02:09 * Suljko101303 +Lara+Stein 02:09 btw,, anyone here in japan have the doggie? 02:10 Zeckt? 02:10 i dunt 02:10 yep, the doggie 02:10 he's basically grah in doge form 02:11 i have uh 02:11 6 doges 02:11 xD 02:11 * Pacapound takes 3 02:11 thanks 02:11 * Pacapound runs 02:11 I need a doggie friend for dungen :( 02:11 only have 1 doggie friend 02:13 No doggie owners here :( 02:14 back... 02:15 i hab doggie 02:23 welp back to meh NSFW games 02:28 gtg guys 02:28 im happy i found something to replace Layla 02:28 You have doggie in japan Rejiti? 02:28 yis 02:30 are you my friend in japan? 02:34 no 02:34 never '3' 02:34 will you be my friend? 02:35 I give up, I don't wanna try to beat KM anymore 02:35 * IoNick Comet rages 02:35 Never give up, never surrender 02:36 @Sul see ya 02:37 * IoNick Comet throws his phone at his bed 02:37 lol 02:37 at least it aint the wall 02:37 yeah 02:37 sadly it aint a nokia phone 02:38 they're indestructible btw 02:38 not really 02:38 * OMEHASUPREME shoots rej 02:38 i broke like two while i was a kid 02:38 * Rejiti uses nokia as shield 02:39 lol 02:39 will you be my friend Rejiti? 02:39 in japan? 02:39 * OMEHASUPREME throws a brick at Rej 02:39 have fun guessing my id '3' 02:40 lol 02:40 * Rejiti uses nokia as shield again 02:40 * OMEHASUPREME watches phone broke in half 02:40 ....i said "broke" 02:40 i meant "break*" 02:44 * Rejiti throws nokia phone in frustration 02:44 lol 02:44 ok this is boring 02:44 * Rejiti watches as the mountain splits in half 02:44 :( 02:44 * OMEHASUPREME throws baseball at Mt. Fuji 02:45 * OMEHASUPREME watches Mt. Fuji split in two 02:57 I knew it 02:57 lin was here after all 02:58 I knew it 02:58 lin's dead 02:58 Verses was gonna call out my name after all 02:58 .... 02:58 iknew it 02:58 .-. 02:58 Lin was alive 02:58 Verses 02:58 I want you to get out your Zelnite 02:58 Set him as lead 02:58 alrite 02:58 Then wake up at 00:00 PST 02:58 And auto all the way 02:58 .-. 02:58 pingu life 02:58 lol 02:59 isn't tht a bit much? 02:59 lmao 02:59 we're gonna grind hard kek 02:59 Nothing is too much when it comes to 02:59 HARDCORE LEVELING 02:59 don't worry guys lin will do it too (y) 02:59 I might reach lvl 300 by the end of super karma kek 02:59 -_- 03:00 Verses 03:00 yeah 03:00 Our guild name 03:00 should've been called 03:00 NGNL 03:00 XD 03:00 for No Game No Life 03:00 XDDDDD 03:00 No Game No Life? 03:00 crap... stealing my shine 03:00 ;) 03:00 I believe that is your motto lin 03:00 * Verses333 runs 03:01 Tbh 03:01 It really is 03:01 kek 03:01 kek 03:01 Verses 03:01 We should reach Lv12 03:01 :o? 03:01 during this karma event 03:01 "I'm not Lazy, I just like doiong Nothing" is mine 03:01 the next ugrade comes at lvl 14 c: 03:01 Imma go with Zeru lead, Ensa, random friend 03:01 That way, I spend 3 minutes per run 03:01 zelnite lead and 4 gildorf's (y) 03:02 kek 03:02 auto like no tommorow (y) 03:02 Hmmm 03:02 I wonder if I should put three Mifunes there to normal attack 03:02 but then my device may lag a bit so idk 03:02 inb4 noone proced the normal attack ke 03:02 Heavenless Bushi Mifune 03:03 I'm guaranteed a kill in every stage 03:03 But Dilias is another case 03:03 I one shoted him with 3 gildorf's kek 03:03 Normal attack? 03:04 SBB ofc (y) 03:04 welp 03:04 unlimited SBB (y) 03:04 I wanted normal attack 03:04 .-. 03:04 welp .-. 03:04 Welp 03:04 My only good options for Mifunes' spheres 03:05 Amenohohuko, Soul Blade, Blighted, Sky Hamburger 03:05 >Amenohohuko 03:05 u wot 03:05 uh what? 03:05 even lin can't spell it right .-. 03:05 Pls 03:06 That's what I call Lugina's weapon all the time 03:06 isn't it Sky Harbringer 03:06 .... 03:06 shh 03:06 lol 03:06 Sky Hamburger 03:06 be funny if tht was a wikik 03:06 See 03:06 Sky Harbringer 03:07 lol still says Sky "Harbringer" 03:07 use the redirect command kek 03:07 tfw it doesn't show the ATK buff in stats anymore 03:08 Oracle Cinnamon Rolls 03:08 ... 03:08 wut 03:08 rej you didn't sleep? 03:08 ikr 03:08 3 hours 03:08 then I realized 03:08 the OoR expiring 03:08 ur dumb 03:08 was in KR, 03:08 * OMEHASUPREME runs 03:09 so i still have like 03:09 7 months 03:09 you went to KR? 03:11 someone called me ceres gdi 03:11 so rej 03:11 I give up on HR +5 on JP 03:11 no 03:11 lol 03:12 I got kicked immdeatly 03:12 like 03:12 just reached rank 600 03:12 2 hours later 03:12 rank 4600 03:12 ah 03:12 like wth 03:12 maintainging +2 is hard enough for me already 03:12 maintaining* 03:13 I'll just aim +4 then -.- 03:15 k ruben server are crowded wtf 03:15 If Hiki can get +5 03:15 Then you can get it too 03:15 nyan pls 03:15 I"m not gemming .-. 03:16 GL then 03:16 so hard when the host is a lagger >_> 03:17 * Rejiti uses skill 03:17 * Rejiti kills everyone 03:17 > host lags and resets the kill 03:17 * Rejiti weeps 03:17 oh 03:18 hello rej 03:18 who u 03:18 what did you think of the episode? 03:18 jk 03:18 don't spoil episode 16 03:18 so you havent watched it? 03:18 03:19 gdi JP 03:19 why the ehll ark lead is way much than Avant lead 03:19 wut? 03:20 "way much than Avant lead" 03:20 ^ 03:20 wut? 03:20 FH score 03:20 way much more than avant lead 03:20 oh 03:20 then idk 03:20 got a new phone today 03:20 nice 03:21 now throw your old one to the floor 03:21 i can finally try out pokemon go 03:21 vers 03:21 my old phone was stolen 03:21 rip .-. 03:22 brb 03:22 going to watch food wars 03:23 :x 03:24 gdi game guard 03:25 I already delete it yet it crashed me again 03:25 did you know 03:25 we're at top 30 hottest guilds rn 03:25 thanks to who, i wonder 03:25 Enjoying that delicious eye-candy aren't you Eph? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 03:33 rej 03:33 hm? 03:33 the income is bad :c 03:34 the total is about 500 M when you want to run full 1K runs :c 03:34 because the level penalthy :c 03:34 oh that's fine 03:34 not even running atm 03:35 kek 03:35 wanna SDG? 03:35 but i made 40m~ ish yesterday 03:35 i'm not ingame rn 03:35 welp 03:42 well 03:43 most of the income made from selling blazing rings though >_> 03:46 * Yapboonyew crawls towards the lounge 03:47 ... 03:47 that sounds creepy 03:48 Creepy crawly 03:48 .-. 03:49 * Yapboonyew crawls towards Rej and sits on his lap 03:49 ... 03:49 * Rejiti pets yap 03:50 why is the boon crying? 03:50 mew... 03:50 why is he doing stuff he isn't suppose to.. 03:50 * Rejiti dumps yap into the bathtub and fills it with water 03:51 * Yapboonyew swims around 03:51 ... 03:51 .-. he can swim... 03:52 * Yapboonyew jumps out of the bathtub and shakes off the water around his fur 03:52 * OMEHASUPREME throws Yap in a pot and throws that pot into a damn 03:52 dam* 03:53 err.. 03:53 tadah? 03:53 weirdly enough 03:54 * OMEHASUPREME is not amused 03:54 i still wonder why this wikia has an active community 03:54 so im just waiting for my friends list to be almost entirely filled with Zeruiah/Zelnite 03:55 why not? 03:55 * Yapboonyew jumps around Rej's lap 03:55 howd did you survive 03:56 cuz more are you know 03:56 dead 03:57 * Rejiti pets yap again 03:57 meh. 03:58 give it a few more years 03:58 lol you pet a ghost rej 03:58 we'll have this place cleared out by then 03:58 ... 03:58 that sounds... malicious 04:00 nah 04:00 meh 04:00 people naturally lose interest over time 04:03 or they sleep like normal ppl 2016 07 18